Un ramo de rosas y una tarjeta
by ChrisMa05610
Summary: Hinata era feliz en su matrimonio, aunque su marido era el mismo demonio. Pero un día alguien llamó a su puerta con un ramo de rosas y una tarjeta.


**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi-sama (Que como no ponga NaruHina voy y lo mato D:) ... 8'D**

**Espero que disfruten de la historia, está ambientada en una canción de una historia de amor preciosa que me hizo llorar como una niña pequeña.****No diré el nombre ahora porque de seguro que la escuchan y me joden el final ewe...****¡DISFRUTEN! :D**

* * *

><p>Ya eran dos los años que la dulce e inocente Hinata estaba casada con un hombre al que amo durante toda su vida, un hombre alto, rubio de ojos azules que la hacía perder el sueño... Pero también las ganas de vivir.<p>

Felizmente casados, o al menos eso pensó ella, compraron un lindo piso en el centro de Tokyo. El piso estaba en una cuarta planta, y dos plantas más arriba vivían Temari y Shikamaru, los cuales se habían casado hace ya un año. Los dos enamorados entraron a su piso, no era muy grande pero se las podían apañar con un salón, un baño, una cocina espaciosa y dos habitaciones. Todo era perfecto. Él era considerado, amable, respetuoso y siempre que llegaba a casa de su trabajo como empresario importante de una empresa de Téxtil, aún exhausto sacaba tiempo para estar con la mujer con la que había decidido compartir su vida. Se tomaban un baño juntos y luego cenaban viendoel televisor para más tarde acostarse y... amarse durante toda la noche.

Los años pasaron, ya hacía dos años que la feliz pareja vivía en ese piso, pero... no era lo mismo. Él cuando venía del trabajo sólo la miraba y le pedía que le preparara las cosas. **"-Hinata, prepárame el baño y la cena, estoy cansado-**". Ella, con los ojos tristes, cada día le decía **"-Sí cariño-". **Tomaba el baño él sólo mientras ella preparaba la cena. "-Mi amor ¿Te apetece que te haga pollo en salsa de almendras y nos lo comemos juntos?-" preguntaba con una sonrisa pero él cada noche con la mirada fría que ella odiaba contestaba **"-No, hazme un ramen que es más rápido-".** Como siempre ella contestaba **"-Sí... cariño-".** La noche, desde hace dos años era siempre la misma, ya no se amaban como cuando se casaron, ya no hacían el amor cada noche como antes... Ya no pasaba nada. **"-Mi vida... Necesito que me des cariño...-**". Decía ella mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amado rubio. "**-Hinata, estoy agotado, déjame dormir-".** Acto seguido se daba la vuelta y se tapaba con la manta.

Cada día lo mismo, siemrpe igual desde hace dos años, cuando él se iba a trabajar y ella no tenía que salir a hacer la compra, se quedaba en casa sola esperando a que llegara, y miles de lágrimas recorrían sus rojas mejillas, sus ojos empapados y su cuerpo tembloroso, estaba nerviosa por no saber qué hacer, no saber si algo había fallado en su matrimonio. Desde que le confesó su amor a Naruto en aquel parque delante de Kakashi y Sasuke, él la amo con toda su fuerza, y ella se sintió feliz, feliz de tener al hombre al que ama a su lado por fin... Pero ella no quería esto, no quería que su matrimonio se destrozara... La pena es que ya estaba destrozado.

Pasaron los meses, ya era primavera, dentro de cinco semanas harían tres lindos años de casados... Bueno "lindos". Ella, como siempre, en casa sola llorando pensando en que quizás era ella el problema, no le trataba como una buena esposa, no le daba el amor necesario... No era buena chica. Pero el timbre sonó e hizo que Hinata se sobresaltara. La bella morena se dirigió a la puerta, abrió y se encontró con un muchacho moreno de ojos negros con las cejas muy grandes. "-¡Buenos días! ¿Es usted la señorita Hinata Uzumaki?-". Le preguntó el tierno joven, a lo que ella asintió simplemente con su mirada triste, intentado no sumirse en sus pensamientos. **"-Verá señorita, soy de la floristería Tokyo Rasimer y me han dicho que tiene ****como diecinueve ramos de rosas que no le llegaron ¿No es así?**-". Preguntó el moreno. **"-¿¡Di...Diecinueve ramos de rosas!-"**. Incrédula y con los ojos abiertos como platos el moreno intuyó que era cierto lo que le habían dicho. "**-Bueno, las tenemos todas guardadas cuidadosamente ****ninguna de ellas está marchita ni estropeada, si quiere podemos traérselas-"** Dijo el ojinegro. **"-Oh no... no es necesario-". "-Llevan tarjeta-".**

Eso fue lo que le hizo a la ojiblanco tener curiosidad..."**-Está bien, envíenmelas entre hoy y mañana-". **Dicho y echo, las flores fueron enviadas a las nueve y diez de la tarde, justo cuando empezaba a amanecer. Ella, muy feliz, abrió todas las tarjetas que contenían las rosas, cuál de ella la más bella. Los ramos eran de todo tipo de colores, pero siempre predominaba su color preferido, el lila. Las tarjetas contenían hermosos poemas escritos a mano, con una ortografía y una letra excelentes, siempre firmados por "Admirador Secreto" precedidos de un "Te amo". Ella, sintiéndose mal, pero a la vez bien, abrazó la tarjeta que tenía en la mano y lloró, pero por primera vez en muchos años lloró de alegría, alegría de sentirse querida por alguien que, aunque estuviera lejos y no sabía quién era, la amaba. Se sentía dichosa, recuperó la sonrisa que años atrás había perdido gracias a un desconocido. Jamás podría agradecerle lo que le había hecho.

Revisando las fechas de las tarjetas se dio cuenta de que cada ramo pertenecía a un mes distinto, incluso estaban ahí desde el año pasado. Se sintió apenada de no haber recibido tales noticias de su admirador secreto, pero feliz porque al menos, aunque tardío, sabía que alguien sentía amor por ella. Alguien podía amarla.

Al caer la noche, sobre las doce menos cuarto, su marido llegó cansado y exhausto como cada día. Ella, llena de alegría le saludó con un abrazo. Él simplemente la apartó algo brusco. **"-Hinata, prepárame el baño y la cena ¿No ves que estoy cansado? NO tengo tiempo para...-".** Naruto se paró en seco al llegar al salón. Se encontró más de ocho ramos de flores, cuál el más bello. La habitación olía espléndidamente bien. "**-¿Qué es esto Hinata-". **Preguntó el ojiazul. **"-No lo sé, me llegó, sin más. Vino un chico de la floristería y me dijo qye tenían pedidos míos de hace años que no me llegaron-"**. Respondió la ojiblanca con una sonrisa respladeciente en la cara. **"-Tíralos, nadie es quien para regalarle rosas a mi mujer-"**. Enfadado, Naruto agarró uno de los ramos de rosas, que tenía dos rosas lilas, dos blancas y dos violetas y lo tiró al suelo. Hinata asustada, antes de que pudiera pisarlo lo recogió y chilló. **"-¡NO NARUTO! Por favor... Da igual de quién sean, son hermosas-"**.** "-Como sea... Haz lo que quieras. Prepárame la cena-" **Indignado, Naruto se retiró a desvestirse para ducharse. La morena, simplemente abrazó las rosas y las volvió a colocar en su jarrón, se habían caído algunos pétalos mas no importaba, seguían preciosas.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir Naruto ni si quiera habló del tema, como siempre le dio la espalda a su esposa y se durmió. Ella al no poder cobrar el sueño, comenzó a pensar en cómo podía ser su amante secreto, quizás tendría el pelo moreno, o rubio, quizás sus ojos fueran marrones o verdes, quizás lucía una bella sonrisa y jamás se mostraba enfadado, quizás era un hombre atento y considerado... Como antes era su esposo. Su mirada, al recordar sus años junto a Naruto antes de que su relación se estropeara, se entristecieron y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, que pronto se convirtieron en una bella y triste cascada, que emanaba agua sin parar... al recordar.

El día siguiente llegó, la noche fue larga pero por fin amaneció y pudo ver los resplandientes rayos de sol entrar por su ventana. Lentamente se giró y pudo ver que su marido ya no estaba, miró la hora y supuso que había salido a trabajar. Ella se duchó y arregló para salir a comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta para la comida y la cena de hoy, pero siempre pensando en que hoy también recibiría rosas, las rosas que ayer no le enviaron por ser demasiadas, estaba ansiosa por recibirlas y oler su fresco y dulce aroma y leer los amorosos y tiernos poemas que alguien le escribía.

La mañana pasó rápido, hizo la comida, comió y volvió a ducharse, vio un poco la televisión y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya eran las siete y diezz justo al anochecer. El timbre sonó, ella corriendo desesperada y contenta abrió la puerta y se encontró con el mismo chico que ayer le trajo las rosas. **"-Disfrútelas señorita, son hermosas-"**. Ella simplemente le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, como solo Hinata puede poner y pidió al repartidor que le ayudara a meterlas en casa.

**"-Disculpe, antes de irse... ¿Por qué las rosas me las trae siempre a las siete y diez? ¿Por qué no a otra hora?-"**

**"-Verá... Llegó una nota, pidiéndonos que enviáramos las rosas a usted, nos dio la dirección y nos dijo que siempre fuera a esta hora, simplemente-"**

**"-No saben quien es ¿No?-"**

**"-No... Simplemente mi jefa Ino se encontró una nota en la mesa de su comedor-"**

**"-Vaya... Impresionante-"**

**"-No me extraña que tenga un admirador secreto, usted es muy bella-"**

**"-Oh... Gracias joven-"**

**"-Bueno, tengo trabajo, debo irme. Disfrute las rosas-".** Dicho esto, el joven cejudo se fue de la casa de Hinata, dejándola sola, sumida en la lectura de tan apacibles poemas, rodeada de hermosas rosas, lilas, blancas, rojas... Todas preciosas. Ella de nuevo abrazó las tarjetas y suspiró.

Pasaron semanas, y las rosas, al no estar en un hambiente especial se marchitaban, pero no era problema porque cada tres días, ese admirador secreto le enviaba un ramo de rosas con una tarjeta siempre firmada como "Admirador Secreto" precedido de un "Te amo". Naruto, era indiferente y eso a Hinata le molestaba, pero como siempre nunca decía nada. No le importaba que no fuera celoso, ella por fin había encontrado una felicidad que perdió hace tiempo, y no quería que nadie se lo estropeara... Ni su propio marido.

Llegó el día cinco de Junio, el día en que se casaron hace tres años atrás, el día en que decidieron amarse y respetarse para siempre, el día que pensaba el más feliz de su vida. "**-Naruto, mi amor... Hoy hacemos tres años ¿También tienes que trabajar?-" ****"-Es mi deber Hinata, tengo mucho trabajo como empresario y sabes que no puedo descuidar ni un mínimo detalle" ****"-Pero...-"**. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, los tiernos ojos blancos que ella tenía eran sumidos por el dolor y la angustia. **"-Hinata ya basta, he dicho que no, lo siento-".** Sin decir más, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

El hombre al que más amaba se había ido y no estaría con ella el día en que hacía tres años de SU día... No estaría, y no pretendía obligarle a hacer algo que él no deseaba hacer, así que lloró. Se tumbó en la cama y dejó sus lágrimas caer, sollozó y gritó lo más alto que pudo tapándose con un cojín de su cama, en el que él dormía. Podía percibir su olor, un olor dulce, nada que ver con su personalidad y entonces recordó de nuevo...

Recordó como al llegar a casa la besaba, recordó como se bañaban y hacían el amor en la bañera, siempre con tanta pasión y tanto amor... Recordaba como cenaban juntos la comida que ella preparaba, esforzándose cada día en hacerla mejor y él siempre le decía lo delicioso que estaba y sobretodo recordaba las noches de pasión y lujuría que tenían al principio, cuando eran adolescentes... Cuando le lamía el cuello, cuando le mordía levemente la oreja para excitara, como y de que manera gemía su nombre cuando llegaba al cielo... Y ahora, veía un hombre raro, estúpido y tirano. Entonces comprendió que se había casado con el mismo demonio, aun que dio gracias a Dios porque no la hubiera tocado... ni maltratado. Siguió llorando como llora un niño cuando su juguete favorito se rompe, o como llora el mar cuando la luna se esconde y no puede ver su belleza.

Lloró como llora una rosa cuando le arrancan uno de sus pétalos, lloró como una madre cuando su hijo se hace mayor. Lloró porque amaba a Naruto, pero él a ella la amó sólo durante un corto periodo de tiempo. Entres sus sollozos, tocaron al timbre, miró la hora. No eran las siete y diez, y hoy tampoco esperaba rosas, puesto que fue ayer cuando le enviaron las últimas y ella las recibía cada tres días. Se extrañó, pero se secó las lágrimas y se arregó un poco para abrir la puerta.

**"-Buenos días señorita Uzumaki-".** Era un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes el que había detrás de la puerta.

**"-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-".** La joven morena le ofreció la más tierna de sus sonrisas para que no se notara su dolor.

**"-Verá, me han dicho que le de esta nota, con este ramo de flores. No puedo decir quien es pero dice que tiene que estar a las siete y diez en**

**esta dirección-"**. El pelirrojo le entregó a la ojiperla una nota donde ponía una dirección y una hora. También le entregó las flores, se despidió y se marchó.

Hinata, impresionada y a la vez nerviosa, se arregló tanto como pudo. Se alisó su larga melena azulada, quedándole por la cintura. Se puso un vestido blanco corto con una cremallera que estaba por detrás de este que llegaba hasta media espalda. Se calzó uns zapatos de tacón negros y se puso un lindo collar del mismo color de perlas que adornaba su cuello y dejaba resaltar la blanca tez de su cuerpo. Se puso brillo en los labios, dándole un toque rosado, no muy exagerado y se puso rimel en las pestañas, alargándolas y dándole volumen. Se veía linda, hermosa y espléndida. Lucía una hermosa sonrisa, que hacía ya tiempo que no tenía y sus ojos brillaban, quizás por los nervios, quizás por las ganas de saber, quizás... quizás.

Faltaban doce minutos exactamente para que fuera la hora, se puso colonia y salió de casa nerviosa, pero a la vez feliz. Con paso acelerado pero a la vez elegante llegó dos minutos después de la hora acordada al parque donde le habían citado. Dio la vuelta a la fuente que había en medio y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, mas alguien le agarró la cintura, ella no tuvo valor para darse la vuelta, así que tan sólo escuchó la dulce voz de aquel hombre que la había estado admirando desde la lejanía, desde hace mucho tiempo, sin saber su identidad.

**"-Que bien que ya estés aquí, te estaba esperando, princesa-"**

Hinata no podía ocultar sus nervios, le sudaban las manos y le temblaba el cuerpo.

**"-Yo... estoy casada y... No quiero tener problemas con mi marido...-" **Dijo ella con los ojos cerrados. Él simplemente paso sus labios por el dulce cuello de la morena.

**"-Siempre hueles tan bien, eres tan dulce...-" **El misterioso joven, le dio una lamida al cuello de la ojiperla a lo que esta sólo pudo suspirar.

**"-Estoy casada...-"** Repitió la morena intentando ahogar un gemido al notar una lengua pasar por su cuello hasta su oreja.

**"-Lo sé... Y sé quien es tu marido, podría decirse que lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo...-". **La sensual voz de aquel hombre, no sabía porqué pero la excitaba y no pudo contener otro gemido al notar de nuevo la lengua de ese hombre que la volvía loca.

**"-Si sabes quién es mi marido porqué le haces esto...-" **Intentó preguntar la ojiperla.

**"-Porque te amo, y siempre lo he hecho, aunque no te lo demuestre. Eres el elixir de mi vida, la gota de lluvia que calma mi sed, el rayo de sol que ilumina mi mañana, la luz de la luna que me acurruca en la noche. Eres en lo primero que pienso al despertarme y al acostarme. Tu aroma es exquisito y tu sabor es una melodía para mi paladar... Tus labios carnosos y esponjosos hacen que me vuelva loco... Y tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo es el de una diosa que debería estar prohibido, tu cuerpo es pecado, toda tú lo eres. Me haces pensar cosas que no te puedes imaginar... Querría hacerte todo lo que has soñado conmigo, imaginado como era mi pelo, mis manos, mis ojos. Quiero hacerte el amor como te lo hice esa vez... La primera vez.-"**

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como dos grandes perlas, inundadas de agua que emanaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

**"-¿Con quién fue tu primera vez Hinata?-"** Le preguntó el hombre.

**"-Todo este tiempo... Todas estas semanas, y los años que me mandabas flores... Eras tú. Las poesías... todo. Eran tuyas, todo era tuyo. Yo...-** No pudo contenerse más y se dio la vuelta para ver el rostro de aquel hombre que en secreto le enviaba cartas llenas de poemas y poemas llenos de amor. Rosas frescas cada tres días... Rosas llenas de pureza.

**"-Di mi nombre...-"** En el rostro del hombre se dibujó una tierna sonrisa a la vez que rodeaba más fuerte a la morena, apretándola contra sí mismo para besarla. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo ella habló.

**"-Naruto...-"**

Él sonrió de nuevo y la besó. La besó como si el mundo se acabara, la besó como si nada más importara, la besó como besa un marido a su mujer cuando desea que acepte el perdón de haber sido tan idiota durante tanto tiempo, pero aunque tuviera ese temperamento, él la amaba por dentro, y por fin tuvo el valor de demostrar quién era su admirador. Y es que no hay mayor admirador secreto que el que mejor te conoce.

Una lágrima resbaló de la cara de la mujer de aquel hombre que durante tanto tiempo se estuvo escondiendo, sin saber que... Era su propio marido el que le enviaba un ramo de rosas y unos cuantos poemas.

* * *

><p><strong>¡GRACIAS POR LEER!<strong>

**La canción se llama "Un ramito de violetas". :)**


End file.
